Look After You
by Havent.Met.My.Angel.Yet
Summary: AU/High School.This story has the basics.Romance, Humor and everything Supernatural in a mix. When Castiel goes to his new school things start to lighten up when he sees Dean but what he doesn't know is that he just got involved in a cluster of what we like to call "The Winchester Family".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok guys here is my first story its absolutely horrible but hey i had to try it out sometime XD. so tell me what you think by leaving a review of any kind. MY feelings are not easily hurt so feel free to say anything you want to add , correct or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: SUPERNATURAL NOR THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CW(LUCKY BASTARDS -.-)**

**Chapter 1**:

He started walking down the hall slowly. He didn't want to attract attention. He run his hand through his dark hair and looked around the empty hallway through his glasses.

Yesterday was his first day at school and he thought everything was great until he saw the looks he was getting from a particular group with frightening faces. They had hate in their eyes and he thinks he knows why.

Everyone thinks his clothes are weird and he talks funny but they think he is cute and gush around him like lions circling fresh meat. He saw that the group was jealous of the attention he was getting so he decided it was best to stay low even if for some weird reason even the jocks liked him, he didn't want to get into trouble. Lets just say people weren't this welcoming to his last school and things got bad..very bad.

As he was walking down the hall yesterday he heard some whispers and girls giggling. God, how he despised gossips, but he heard what was being told when his bag fell down since he was rushing to get out of school and he was collecting his stuff from the floor.

"Did you hear that Dean will come in two days because he is still angry at those creeps." the other girls giggled.  
"He so hates Alistair's gut. I am surprised he didn't kill him after what he did to his little brother with Ruby's help." "He is so hot when he gets angry" All the girls sighed and giggled.  
Castiel got his books together and run out the building. Interesting. Apparently this Dean is hot, good, bad and mysterious. Just what girls want. At that thought his lips twitched.  
He thought about that boy until he got to his brother's car in the parking lot.

"Hello brother, where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked wiping the grin from his face.  
"Hello, Castiel, he said he went out with a friend of his. He seemed pretty secretive about it and said not to tell father." Michael answered looking at him with a smirk on his face. That made Castiel freeze.  
"Not tell father? You know brother, he will not like that." Castiel said in a low voice trying to shrink in the seat.  
"That's why I am keeping it a secret. You know Castiel you have to rebel too sometime too. You only live once dear brother." he said laughing.  
"I will take it into consideration, but you know i don't like keeping secrets from father" he whispered and only got a laugh as a response.

After that they pulled up to their house and got it in silence. The sight that greeted them was truly something to behold.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter guys..thanks a lot for your comments and i hope you like thiss one dont hesitate to review WHATEVER you wish to say :P**

**DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL NOR THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE BOYS AND GIRLS SO DONT SUE MEEEE!**

**Chapter 2 **

"Gabe?" Michael asked when he got inside the house, looking at the living room from Castiel's shoulder.

"Heya bros, this is Sammy, he came to hang out with me in the house because his brother had a job to do" Gabriel replied smiling from his spot on the couch with his arms behind a shorter boy's back. "Um..Hello." replied the smaller boy turning to look at the two boys standing at the door.

"Hello, i didn't catch your name?" Castiel asked the boy.  
"His name is Sammy, bro" Gabe said with an amused smirk.  
"No Gabriel, it's Sam, you know i dont like it when someone calls me that" the boy-Sam said with a pout on his face . " Awww ain't he a cute one brothers ? " Gabe said making Sam blush .It was really strange to see the boy react like this to Gabriel's words .

"Ok , ok . Stop your bromancing you have Castiel all frozen up at the door . Also it's October and i am freezing my ass off standing here . " Michael said while he passed him and went to the kitchen .

"Umm... I should probably go , Dean would be waiting to lecture me and all . " Sam said quietly . Gabe got up and hugged him close. "It's ok Sammy , you got my number and if he says anything stupid to make you sad or upset call me straight away , ok ? " Sam nodded and Gabriel let him go . He ushered him to the door and closed the door after he left . He turned around to look at Castiel with a cheeky but nervous smile . "So... Little brother tell me how was your day ? " "It was adequate , but a little confusing . " Castiel said tilting his head to the side like a confused bird .

"Oh Cassy boy , what's gotten into your pretty little smart head ? " said Michael when he came out of the kitchen carrying some plates . "It's nothing . But for the first time i was interested in something those girl who laugh uncontrolably at school like they have some mental disease were talking about. " Cas hesitated , not knowing if he should say something or keep it to himself in case it sounded a bit weird to his brothers .

"I... "  
"Come on little bro . We promise not to laugh . " Gabe said putting some candy in his mouth . "I heard them say something about a boy with really nice looks who doesn't like Alistair for what he did to his brother with a girl named Ruby so he didn't come to school today .. Also his name is Dean . " Castiel realised he must have talked about Dean really animatedly because his brothers were looking at him with an awestruck expression .

The silent was deafening for a moment before Michael burst out laughing . "Ohh God Cassy , i bet you haven't even seen Dean and you sound like you have a crush on him .Michael continued laughing for a while until he heard "BING " and went to the kitchen to get the food .

Castiel though had his eyes now glued to Gabriel who was still looking at him wide eyed. "Um..Gabriel i would advise you to blink now." That was all it took for Gabriel's expression to change and become from awestruck to curious and wary.

"You know Cassy, Sam has a brother named Dean. He is really overprotective of him and they had a fight because Dean didn't go to school today." That made Castiel stop and stare at Gabriel with his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. This boy sounded like he fit the description from what he heard from the girls today. But before he could ask Gabe anything else, his brother went upstairs and locked himself in his bedroom.

Castiel sighed. 'Well' he thought 'I hope i will find something new tomorrow'.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: thanks for reading :D dont forget to leave your awesome thoughtssssss..LOVE AND KISSES FROM MARIANNAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what a fudging long wait some of you might say and you are freaking right but my exams kept me from posting this when it should have been posted a month ago XD..anyway I wanna apologize profusely to ANYONE reading this and jut hold on the good stuff is cominggggggg.. ON to the chapter..!**

**Chapter 3**

Tomorrow was , he would soon conclude , a very hard day for Castiel . He was finding it hard to concentrate and his …..''feelings'' were all over the place . He hadn't felt these things before . Avid curiosity , strong and pulsing in his veins . Dean .. Dean..Dean …Who was he that he hadn't yet met but already was making his emotions come to surface after he had done a splendid job of bearing him deep behind his heart's walls , so nothing and no one would hurt him . _'Like mom had done too_…' he stopped himself from going down that road . It was hard to get back on track when he started thinking about that . He sighed .5 more minutes left till the bell rings and then he can go to Auto shop . See his elective classes had been French and Latin but since the Latin class had been canceled because there were only 6 people in it , there was only one spot left for him IN AYTO SHOP . You would think that he was terrible with cars but no he loved Auto shop but when he wanted to choose that all the spots were taken . He liked Auto shop because he understood almost like he could read people and understand what they were feeling , _what they needed ._

So now an ecstatic Castiel was making his way to his last class , not really seen Dean since he came to school in the morning and had pushed of him in the back of his mind . As he made his way in the classroom he saw all the kids on their seats and their teacher , Mr Singer , already having started the class . Was he late ? He was never late . That's why all the students and even Mr Singer were looking at him curiously .

''Sorry Mr Singer I got distracted . ''When he said that some kids in the back laughed . He turned his head and saw Alistair with his milky eyes looking at him with his usual twisted smile .He turned away to look anywhere else when he came across a pair of blowing , stern ,green eyes . He felt like he could see a lot in those eyes . Many people thought because of his intense stare that he could see inside their souls or something weird like that , but it was more of a habit of trying to see what they were up to , if they were going to hurt him or if they were kind hearted . That boy was like an open book but it seemed as if he had something inside of him that troubling him greatly and he thought he could see inside …

''Mr Novak are you listening to me boy ? '' some of the kids laughed and Dean raised his eyebrows with confusion but not laughing like the others. Castiel blushed and looked at the teacher .

''Yes Mr Singer I should sit with …. ''he trailed off looking at the teacher with an embarrassed expression . Thank the Lord Mr Singer took pity on him and answered .

''With Dean in the back .That young trouble maker right there . '' he said with a small smile . Castiel again turned his eyes to the back . This time he saw a smirk on the boys face . 'Ohh _those freckles on the bridge on his nose and high almost feminine cheek bones_ . 'he thought with his own soft smile . He started walking toward the back with a blush on his face and his head down . He stopped in front of Dean's desk looking at him from under his lashes with a questioning look and a head tilt . You could hear Dean's quite laugh from where Castiel was but it sounded soft and genuine .

''You wanna sit or what ,dude ? '' he said with a smirk looking at him under his lashes too .

''Um… I want to , of course . " Without wasting more time he put his bag down and sat next to Dean . He looked at him again ._'God Cassie you look like a creep looking at his latest victim_ .'and that voice in his head sounded like Gabriel so much that it freaked him out . He turned his head around and looked at the teacher . _'Ahhh.. this is really going to be a long day I just knew it _. ' he said before Dean turned around and smiled at him again . Very long indeed .

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Hope you like it and if you did leave a review or something that will make me happy like chocolate :DD 3**


End file.
